What NOT to Give to Chrome
by chidoriamane
Summary: It happens to be Chrome's birthday so her fellow guardians take it to themselves to give her a gift. Chrome is pleased but...  A Chrome-centric fanfic featuring the Vongola Guardians and Tsuna.


What not to give to Chrome

-chidoriamane-

Summary: A list of presents that Vongola Guardians should avoid when picking/making a gift for the birthday girl.

Warning: An impromptu fic. Done in an hour. Unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Sadly. Fortunately.

_**

* * *

Chocolates**_

"Here," Lambo stutters quietly, face turning pink at high speed while offering a bar of Cablerone.

Chrome blinks her only visible eye, staring at the five-year-old kid handing out the sweet with his shaking small hand. "Happy birthday." She hears him mumble as she flushes in surprise and probably delight. She gives her gratitude before reluctantly reaching out to grab her present.

Lambo sniffs and Chrome is taken aback so she kneels before him. "Lambo-kun?" she calls while massaging his back to soothe him. "What's wrong?"

"I really like Cablerone," the youngest Vongola stammers, tears freely flowing on his chubby cheeks. "I want to eat it but then I won't have present for you." He sobs. "And Lambo is a good boy. So so…" He fails to finish his sentence with his wails.

Chrome feels a pang of guilt. "It's ok, Lambo-kun. If you want, we can share?" she suggests kindly. The Lightning Guardian beams immediately. As she expects she only has a bite of her so-called present as Lambo chows down the sweet greedily. She doesn't mind though. She's not really fond of chocolates anyway.

_**

* * *

Boxing Gloves**_

Chrome stares at the pair of purple boxing gloves then her eyes travel to the man in front of her. "Sasegawa-senpai…?"

The student in question grins from ear to ear before giving his gift to her. "I overheard Kyoko yesterday that today is your birthday. So Happy Birthday to the max!" He thrusts forward his gift to the now pink-faced Mist Guardian who blurts an automatic thank you. "No problem. The truth is, I cleaned those gloves to the extreme last night since I don't have anything else to give to you." _Or buy for you _is the hanging continuation of his sentence.

Chrome almost twitches at the unnecessary information. So she has just received a _used boxing gloves_. Smiling a little, she says in her small voice, "It's ok, Sasegawa-senpai. It's the thought that counts."

The Sun Guardian flashes a last 1000-watt smile before running off to train. Chrome let out the breath she hasn't realized she's holding. She looks at the pair of gloves, a mixture of emotions rushing over. With a final sigh she has come to a decision that she'll hide her gift to a safe place before Ken or Chikusa sees her with the gloves and thinks weirdly of her.

_**

* * *

Baseball Bat**_

"Hey Chrome!" Yamamoto calls loudly as he jogs toward the Mist Guardian.

Chrome, startled, swiftly turns around and nearly crashes to the Rain Guardian. "Yamamoto-san."

Without warning or whatsoever a baseball bat is shoved before her. "Here. Take it." The carefree student says with mirth evident in his voice. "It's my birthday present."

Immediately Chrome flushes as she trips on her words of gratitude. She hesitantly takes the bat from him. "Have you played Baseball before?" She shakes her head, her head bowing down slightly in embarrassment. She hears him chuckle but takes no offense. "If that's the case, follow me!"

They find themselves in an empty lot near the river, school bags laying on ground not far from them. "Are you ready, Chrome?" Yamamoto yells so that the birthday girl can hear him. He sees her nods so he prepares himself to pitch the ball. He raises his right arm while gripping tightly the round object. His expression suddenly becomes serious as he throws the ball without holding back.

The Mist Guardian stares in horror at the ball traveling towards her in unimaginable speed. She closes her eyes and blindly swings the bat while hoping against hope that the ball won't hit her (because she's got a dreadful feeling that will hurt a lot). Her bat meets the ball by chance but the impact is too strong that Chrome let go, eyes opening in shock as she watches her gift flies and crashes on the bridge wall.

"Oops." She hears the Rain Guardian say in slight embarrassment as he makes his way towards her. "Sorry 'bout that." He scratches his head then a sudden thought comes to his mind. "Know what, I'll just get you a new gift!"

Chrome suddenly feels dread flooding over her body. _Please not another bat!_

"Of course, it's a new and more durable bat!" Yamamoto proclaims enthusiastically.

_**

* * *

Book**_

Chrome tries to relax as she makes her way back to Kokuyo Land. Today which is her birthday has been quite an event with the family members suddenly popping out of nowhere and giving her 'gifts'. She sighs while turning on a corner only to be hauled down by a hard body.

"Ouch," the person on top of him groans. "Watch where you're going damn it!"

"I'm sorry," the purple-haired girl mumbled hastily, closing her eyes in fear.

"Chrome?" The guy calls her. She looks up to see a standing Gokudera who stretches out his arm for her. She slowly takes the offered hand. "Ah I didn't mean to curse. So ah here!" A paper bag is entrusted to her. "Happy birthday," he mutters, pink lighting his cheeks and his eyes are fixed on a spot on the ground.

"Thank you," Chrome stutters, taking the gift. She asks if she can open it now and he nods. She pulls out a book.

_How to Train Your Pet_

Her only visible eye widens in shock, offense, and alarm. She's got a feeling about the message behind this book. But she doesn't dare voice this out.

"Yeah," Gokudera mutters before coolly walking ahead and waving his hand in parting. Chrome waits for his figure to disappear before securely tucking the offending book in her bag. She has to hide that somewhere far from Ken and Chikusa.

_**

* * *

Stuff Toy**_

"Boss?"

Chrome's vision is suddenly blocked by a thing that is shoved in front of her face. "Happy birthday, Chrome. I don't have money to buy you anything fancy so Reborn thought I ought to at least make one and I somehow ended up doing this stuffy toy. I'm sorry if this doesn't suit your taste. You can throw it away if you want," Tsuna explains in one go, panting as he finishes.

The girls breaks a sweat on her back before timidly taking the gift. "Thank you, boss. I appreciate your kind effort." She looks at the stuff toy which is a poor imitation of her. She wills herself not to twitch. This is indeed a Tsuna-level hand work. Chrome notices that the eye patch of the mini Chrome is in the wrong eye and she doesn't carry a fork. It's trident! But she keeps her mouth shut.

Her eye focuses on the Tenth who is brushing his hands together and breaking in cold sweat. She bites her lower lip from giggling. She just can't imagine how he manages to make her a stuff toy. She admires him more for that. "It's beautiful, boss."

Tsuna meets her eyes. "Really?" he reaffirms and he gets a nod. "That's great. I really thought I failed."

Chrome shakes her head at that. "You're no failure, boss." They talk a bit for some minutes before Chrome excuses herself since the sun is almost setting.

_**

* * *

Song**_

Chrome shivers as a cold wind blows her lithe frame. She quickens his pace, eager to get back to Ken and Chikusa. Suddenly a bird perches on her shoulder. _Isn't this…_

"Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday, happy birthday,

Happy birthday to you," Hibird sings then lightly pecks Chrome's cold yet flushed cheek. The yellow bird flies away immediately to his master.

Chrome, on the other hand, is dead on her track. Suddenly she doesn't feel cold anymore as a small smile forms on her lips.

_**

* * *

Dream**_

"_Nagi-chan, where are you?" a worried voice rings loudly in the play ground. "Nagi-chan?"_

_Suddenly small arms wrap around her shoulders. "Okaa-san!" she says._

"_Oh Nagi, where have you been?" The lady in white dress bends down as she hugs her daughter._

"_I miss you," Chrome replies instead._

_Her mother giggles lightly before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Silly girl."_

"Okaa-san," the Mist Guardian murmurs in her lips as tears trickle down her cheeks. "Okaa-san."

Mukurowl watched with sharp contrasting eyes. _Have a pleasant dream, my dear Chrome._

-end-

* * *

Done! Happy Birthday, Chrome-chan! (I found out from a blog in my da group.)

So there's no concrete pairing. I hope you don't mind.

Please review and tell me what you think about this.

**PLUG IN:**

Please do visit my deviantart account to check out my Chrome cosplay.

animaidens. deviantart. com

(without the spaces of course)


End file.
